


Pensieri striscianti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cobra [3]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, OOC, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I pensieri di Jafar su Jasmine.Partecipante al: We are out for promptPrompt: #2 Jasmine/Jafar: Due mondi che non potranno mai incontrarsi
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Series: Cobra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820758





	Pensieri striscianti

Pensieri striscianti

Jafar si accarezzava il pizzetto, osservando Jasmine seduta sul bordo della fontana.

La osservò schizzare la sua tigre con l’acqua.

Sospirò pesantemente, udendo dei passi alle sue spalle.

Il sultano trotterellò fino a lui.

“Perché ti affacci, amico mio?” domandò.

Jafar si appoggiò al bastone dorato con la testa di serpente.

< Se gli dicessi che guardavo sua figlia non capirebbe. Anzi, lo troverebbe sconveniente. Ai suoi occhi sono ben più vecchio della mia età > pensò.

“Prendevo un po’ d’aria” mentì.

Il sultano rispose: “Sì, questa è proprio un’estate afosa”.

“Afosa… afosa…” ripeté Iago.

< Il mio mondo e quello della principessa non potranno mai incontrarsi > pensò Jafar.

[110].


End file.
